


Aliana Drabble #7

by orphan_account



Series: Aliana Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diana is a good girlfriend, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt “You still need your baby blanket?





	Aliana Drabble #7

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Diana and Alicia 73? (SLA)

“It’s not what it looks like!” Alicia said, tone terrified as she pushed the old thread-barn pink and purple blankie behind her back. It was her baby blanket, one of the few things she still had that her father had given her, and when she was truly stressed or upset it was one of the few things that calmed her.

Diana stood paused in the doorway, one eyebrow raised in question a moment before coming fully into her girlfriends dorm room and coming to sit beside her calmly, pulling Alicia’s arms out from behind her back and bringing the blanket with it.”You still need your baby blanket?” She asked, wondering why Alicia hadn’t said anything before about it before.

Alicia nodded, face heating and cheeks turning a deep scarlet as she avoided Diana’s gaze. “It’s one of the only things that calms me down when thing get bad…” she explained, voice small like she was ashamed of herself for needing a childhood object for comfort still.

Diana smiled sadly, a hand coming up to stroke Alicia’s cheek and make her look up to meet Diana’s look of understanding. “Honey, you don’t have to hide things like this from me. I get it. I still have my Brownie Bear. I curl up with him while I do homework when it gets overwhelming.” She confessed, giving Alicia another smile at the way her eyes widened in surprise.

“You do?” She asked, the white knuckled grip on her blankie loosening a bit. “I thought… I thought it was wrong of me… Needing something like this even though I’m an adult…” She mumbled, eyes dropping to look at where her fingers fiddled with the silky soft boarder of the blanket.

Diana sighed and put a hand over Alicia’s, making her stop fiddling for the moment. “Sweetie, there’s no one way to be an adult. Some adults need things that provide comfort and some done. There’s nothing wrong with needing something that makes you feel better.”

Alicia nodded, smiling up at Diana before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. “Thanks.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> 


End file.
